


First date

by SherlockianGirl14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, First Date, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianGirl14/pseuds/SherlockianGirl14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel grinned as Sam frowned at him yet again.</p><p>“You got something in your eye there?” he asked, forcing himself to keep the edge of self-consciousness at bay. He was a confident guy, and he wasn’t about to let a couple of strange glances from his date stir him.</p><p>“No, I- God, it’s nothing, it’s probably stupid,” Sam mumbled, glancing away again.</p><p>“Go ahead. It’s probably perfectly rational,” Gabriel counteracted.</p><p>“Okay, I just have this crazy feeling that I’ve seen you before someplace- not even that I’ve met you, but just…”</p><p>Sabriel first date (Tumblr prompted)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First date

Gabriel grinned as Sam frowned at him yet again.

“You got something in your eye there?” he asked, forcing himself to keep the edge of self-consciousness at bay. He was a confident guy, and he wasn’t about to let a couple of strange glances from his date stir him.

“No, I- God, it’s nothing, it’s probably stupid,” Sam mumbled, glancing away again.

“Go ahead. It’s probably perfectly rational,” Gabriel counteracted.

“Okay, I just have this crazy feeling that I’ve seen you before someplace- not even that I’ve met you, but just…”

“A little déjà vu?” Gabriel affirmed, internally already beginning to feel embarrassed as he realised what Sam knew. It was college, he was poor. He could have earned his money in worse ways! It was just a dumb commercial.

“No… Well kinda, but it feels real.”

“So like déjà vu!” Gabriel repeated cheerfully.

“Wait- no. You were in that ad, weren’t you? Some, like… Uh, it was gentle action laxatives, right? ‘For when you’ve gotta go, on the go’, something like that?”

“Damn,” Gabriel groaned, rolling his eyes. “Busted.”

“Dude!” Sam laughed. “What the hell? That’s crazy-”

“I was poor-”

“No, I mean how’d you land that? I mean, I guess it’s just an ad, but still. That’s something cool you’ve done there. And you obviously don’t take yourself too seriously- hey! That’s a good thing! Some people are way too strung up- I’m guilty myself there sometimes, to be honest.”

“I was a drama student, I went to auditions for whatever I could get my hands on. Extras in a couple films, that TV commercial- which, I might add, is NOT what I want my legacy to be! Let me think… I do the stage scene a lot more these days. I love panto, so Christmas is my favourite. Plus they always buy more candy than we throw out there, even when the audience is packed with kids, so I get free food!”

“That’s awesome! I mean, seriously, I could never get up on a stage like that.”

“You said you’re a lawyer, don’t be dumb! You go up on a stage all the time, and you do way more than entertain a crowd of hyper five year olds on too many e-numbers!”

“I guess I don’t think of it that way. I just want to help people. I mean, I got pretty lucky getting into criminal law. Most people I know got into the soliciting side of things. I get to get justice. I’ve seen some scum on the defence stand, sure, but I’ve seen people get to finally be free of their abuser, or the one that stole from their dead mother- that kind of thing.”

“You’re saving people from their devil. That’s really kinda cool. Puts me to shame, that’s for sure!” Gabriel grinned. He knew he wasn’t asking for admiration or for Sam to big him up. He was truly in awe, and it clearly showed, because Sam swallowed his argument.

“A laxative ad,” Sam laughed, “Really?”

“Like I say,” Gabriel grinned, totally at ease, “I was poor, it was college.”

“Sure thing.”

“Hey, Mr Lawyer Man. I think I got a question for the prosecutor’s representative. Would you like to see me again some time?”

“I sure as hell would, ‘got to go, on the go’ guy.”


End file.
